chronicles_of_edenfandomcom-20200213-history
Emily
Emily is an alpha witch from the eastern region who specializes in necro and demonic spells. She's known as Emily the Blight Witch in the witch community and has seventeen daughters, one of which is Tora. Appearance Emily is first encountered in Act III while pretending to be a lost human child, during which she wears simple ragged clothing and scuffed shoes. When dressed in her witches apparel she wears white shoes with black laces, black knee-high stockings, white panties, and a long black shirt that is split up the middle to reveal her belly. She wears black shoulder covers with dark blue trimmings held with a silver chain across her chest and a long white scarf. Her short brown hair is messy while her eyes are a dull blue. On her middle fingers she wears rings with yellow gemstones that act as her magical focusers. Personality While appearing to be quiet and innocent at first glance Emily is actually a cold-hearted killer who thinks almost nothing of the lives of others. As Alyssa said in Act IV she's a death dealer by nature and is a renowned mass-murderer in the monster community. Skilled with magic of deadly and terrifying power and a seasoned rapist as she's given birth to seventeen daughters in her long life Emily is the embodiment of what evil witches in Eden are like. She's also a skilled deceiver and has masqueraded as a young human child to move from location to location undetected. One thing to note about Emily is that she's blind. How this came to be is never explained, but in order to get around this disability Emily commonly summons grotesque eyestalks made of toxic slime that serve as her eyes, with her often creating multiple familiars to give her a complete view of the surrounding area. Her flair of using toxic magic is also used to create waves or even large slimy hands of corrosive sludge from the ground to completely engulf her foes and melt them away. Another noteworthy aspect about Emily is her taming a Darker One as her pet, a dreaded Deathmare. This was done by her calling forth the large demon from the underworld and sacrificing all the women and children in Eston to it while the men were set aside for her to rape (with her ending up raping them all to death without a care). Ever since the Deathmare obeyed her commands and was able to be summoned at will by the witch. While the town of Eston was wiped out by the demon Emily was fortunately slain and thus severing her hold over the soul-stealing Darker One before it could be used to do the same to the city of Ashwood that Emily had planned on traveling to next. It's shown in the story that she had plotted to overthrow Charlotte as the alpha witch of Koskaysil with the help of her daughter Tora. They managed to steal Charlotte's wand which Emily kept hidden in a chest in Eston however had proved unsuccessful with removing Charlotte from power after that. Twisted Love While Emily thinks nothing of human life and is mentioned in the story to have no almost contact with most of her many daughters she does find one person that she shows a form of deep love to, Luna. Not only did Luna rescue her from drowning in a river but she treated Emily as if she were her own child with great care and affection. Unaware that Emily was a witch Luna stayed by her side all while trying to help her find a new home with humans and treating her with kindness and trust, during which time Emily became attached to Luna and developed love for her treasured butterfly. After making it to Eston Emily revealed not just the truth about her being an evil witch but also how unhealthy her attachment for Luna had become. Although Luna tries to flee and beg for her to let her go Emily becomes deeply possessive and forcibly keeps Luna with her, going so far as to create a magic tree that kept Luna bound and molested her with its limbs. Even Luna's screams for mercy went unheeded as Emily, with a loving smile on her face, decided to sexually abuse and eventually break Luna's mind to keep her with her forever. Thankfully for Luna this fate was avoided by Emily's death shortly after. Development Emily is first seen in Act III when she stumbles into a river. Seeing what appeared to be a human child in danger Luna quickly rescues Emily despite the danger being around a human child would pose for her. Emily explains that her family was traveling through the area before they picked up two others they came across that turned out to be flesh-eating monsters, later revealed to be Jovian & Jacqueline, with her parents being eaten alive by them while she managed to run far away before reaching Falla and Luna. The two sisters agree to try and help her find a new home, with Falla plotting to use their good deed as a way of getting closer to Daniel and earning his trust. During their search Luna and Emily are captured by Forrus and brought to her pack to be eaten as food. Before Luna can be devoured Jovian & Jacqueline appear and proceed to brutally torture and feast on the lycans. Not wishing to give them a free meal Forrus frees Luna and Emily who then run away. Shortly after they come across Daemon, Sasha, and Rulo, with Sasha offering some of their food to them out of pity for Emily while they let the two rest with them after their hardships. Afterwards Luna and Emily continue with their journey, with Emily growing more attached to Luna and her constant acts of kindness towards her. They eventually find themselves in Eston, with Emily stating that the town was her old home and has Luna take her to her house. There Emily recovers one of her two focusers that she had hidden in her toy chest along with a witch's wand, with Luna then discovering that Emily was a witch all along. Emily explains how she was the one who killed all the humans in Eston and had planned to travel to Ashwood to do the same before Jovian & Jacqueline came and killed the humans she had hexed into thinking they were her parents. Scared, Luna attempts to run, but is quickly captured by Emily who refuses to let her go out of twisted love. Deciding to keep Luna forever and make her love her she creates a magical tree that proceeds to rape Luna into submission. While Luna struggles to hold onto her sanity Emily later confronts Daniel's group who found their way to Eston in search of her and Luna. It's then that she also finds Jovian & Jacqueline who were hunting Daniel and his girls. She tries using her pet Deathmare and her toxic magic to kill Jovian & Jacqueline but is unsuccessful. The twin sisters quickly overpower and eat Emily alive, severing her control over the Deathmare and dissolving all magic she had going, including the tree that Luna was bound to which melted away and released her. Trivia In Act III, Emily wasn’t originally intended to be a witch when she was introduced. Instead, she was a filler character used to develop Luna’s character with their journey together. The author had planned for either Emily to be returned to humans in the end, to perish to the Gemini during their introduction, or to be revealed as a villain later on as a twist. Ultimately, it was decided she would turn out to be a wicked witch. Artwork Emily - Witch.png Category:Characters Category:Witch